


The cats made me do it!

by Skylocked



Series: 00QAD Tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: 00QAD, James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, James is not a spy...technically, M/M, Q is not the quartermaster, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylocked/pseuds/Skylocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I so didn’t break into your apartment just to pet your cat please don’t call the cops” AU<br/>If Danny Holt existed in the hot-professor-daddies au, this is how he and Q would meet, most likely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cats made me do it!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff and attempt at something somewhat humorous. My hot-professor-daddies AU fic is not even written yet but... I saw this prompt on tumblr and I couldn't help writing something for it. Having Danny meet Q in this universe seemed like the perfect idea at the time :'D  
> Also, you don't really need to know what the other fic is about for this since it's pretty much just a silly indulgent drabble.

Julian Quinn didn’t do panic. No, he didn’t. But sometimes when he arrived home late and found his secured door ajar, he was allowed a bit of a… reaction. Yes.

Someone had managed to break into his security systems and get into his flat. He had the right to be afra…. cautious. Julian poked his head inside marginally. He hoped whoever had entered to, most likely, rob him had already left.

There was a dark figure hunched over in the middle of what passed as his living room. Julian swallowed, he should probably call the cops, or at least the condominium’s security guard. Wasn’t he supposed to be walking rounds to make sure things like this didn’t happen? Oh but they were gonna hear him, the ineptitude was unforgivable!  
_actually fucking squealed._

“I’m sorry!! I’m not trying to rob you, please don’t call the cops!!”

Julian laughed just a bit hysterically. Whoever was still inside his flat was either the sorriest of robbers or…well he didn’t know exactly who else they could be. He dared another peek inside turning the foyer lights on. The intruder was sitting on his butt holding his hands up in surrender. He didn’t seem to be carrying anything of value that belonged to Julian, he didn’t seem to be carrying anything at all.

“I’m so sorry, but… your door was open and I was walking by doing my rounds and your cats jumped me and… I’m very very sorry, I shouldn’t have… but they…”

Julian stared down at the intruder narrowing his eyes in suspicion. There was no way he could have left his door… oh. He remembered.

Julian groaned facepalming himself as he let his bag fall to the floor. He hadn’t actually locked his door that morning, had he? James had spent the night, he recalled feeling the colour raise to his cheeks. He had been very, very distracted after. He groaned again.

The not-robber intruder gave him a curious look. Julian composed himself and put on his most stern face; there was still the matter of the man breaking into his flat.

“Whatever the reasoning, you shouldn’t have entered. This is private property and I could have you sacked for this.” Julian said gravely. The man’s face looked repentant and oh god, he looked like he would break crying any minute. Julian would not be able to deal with it if it came to that. He already wasn’t planning on calling the cops anyway.

“Please” The intruder begged in a panicked voice as he stood up. “Please don’t call the police. I meant no harm. I just… ”

And then Julian saw them.

Chekov and Sulu, his cats -those traitorous beasts- appeared from behind the intruder rubbing themselves against denim covered legs purring and meowing for attention. The man went down to his knees again and started petting and cooing at his cats. Julian’s eyes twitched.

“Ahem” Julian cleared his throat. The intruder snapped his eyes back at him frozen I’m place. The kitties whined at the loss of attention and Julian felt utterly betrayed. _How dare they!_

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry, they’re just so adorable I couldn’t resist." The cat loving intruder turned back to the cats. "You are adorable, aren’t you? Yes, yes you are aweee”

Julian pinched his nose. Really? Was this really happening to him right now, in the middle of the night, in his own flat?

He let himself fall on the couch facing the intruder and his traitor kittens and sighed. This was just the sort of ridiculous thing that wasn’t supposed to happen to people like him. Maybe he was hallucinating. Whatever it was his classmates had been smoking that night before he left the student lounge must be affecting him now.

“My name is Danny, Danny Holt. I really am sorry I broke into your place. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just going to bring your cats back inside and leave and close your door behind me but, they begged and I couldn’t…”

Julian opened one eye to peer at the man sitting on the floor across from him. His cats were all over him now. Julian smiled, they seemed to like him. He was rather cute. Julian shook his head. Yes, he must definitely be under some substance influence.

“I’m Q” He found himself saying. He wondered why he gave him his codename. Danny gave him a sheepish smile and Julian felt his heart do a little flip. A man who had broken into his house to steal the affections of his cats should not be able to make him feel this sort of… welcoming warmth. Q felt a smile tugging at his lips. This was definitely crazy.

Danny’s eyes seemed to light up at his words and smile, and Q wondered how someone could look so happy from learning a stranger’s name. Or maybe it was the fact that Q had yet to call the cops on him. Yeah, that was most likely it.

“I should be going.” Danny said and his brows furrowed in an unbecoming frown. He seemed to be struggling with the idea of leaving the cats. Had he really become so attached in such short amount of time?

“You should.” Q found himself saying and wishing he didn’t have to. But it was late, and he needed to sleep, and…and for some reason he was starting to feel like he wanted those long fingers petting his hair instead as he curled up to relax on that lap. That was an alarming train of thought, though he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Danny bit at his lower lip and after a moment, he let the kitties down on the floor and stood up stretching his body. Q followed the movements with his eyes thinking that the man himself reminded him of a cat. Would he purr if Q tried to pet him instead? Q chuckled.

Danny stared at him questioningly but said nothing.

“You can come back tomorrow to see them, if you like.” Q didn’t know why he was offering. He didn’t know Danny, and Danny didn’t know him and really, it was probably a stupid idea he’d come to regret after he’d managed a good night’s sleep.

“I can?” Q had to fight a delighted hum at the way Danny’s eyes widened in surprise before his face broke into a gleaming smile that for all intents and purposes looked to Q as if it was the only expression that should belong there ever. Q couldn’t look away, nor could he stop himself from smiling back. It seemed to be contagious.

“Yes…” Q breathed out. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he felt lightheaded. Danny looked at him, then down at his feet, then at the door, and then back at him. He wanted to say something, Q didn’t know if he wanted to hear.

“Your…uh…your partner won’t mind?” Danny all but mumbled resolutely not looking Q’s way. There was a blush spreading on his face.

Q was taken aback for a moment. What partner? What was Danny talking abo…oh, _ohhh_

Q felt the unmistakable heat of blood rushing to his face. Danny was one of the security guards at the condominium, the night guard it seemed… he must have heard… Q wasn’t a quiet lover at all.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry… I just, I’ll go now. I’m sorry I broke into your flat to pet your cats.”

Danny was out the door before Q could even register what had happened. He ran after him. Why? He didn’t fucking know, ok. He didn’t always have to know everything!

“Danny wait!” Danny stopped and turned around to face him. His face was just as red as Q’s. And Q hadn’t the slightest idea what he was even going to say. Brilliant.

“Er… I was just… I mean.” Q scratched the back of his head nervously. Danny was looking at him expectantly and Q was at a total loss of words. So much for his genius brain.

“James isn’t… well he is, but we…. ok uh. You know what, it doesn’t matter, you probably don’t want to know the details anyway uh. What I’m trying to say is…”

Q gave Danny a determined look.

“You’re welcome to come to my flat again, anytime, I think the cats would love you to and…and I’d like.” Q swallowed feeling his determination falter. And honestly, why did he even feels so nervous all of a sudden? This wasn’t like he was proposing or confessing romantic feelings or any of that stuff, so why did it feel like it was?

“Would you like to be friends?” Q was startled out of his internal monologue by Danny’s quiet question. He stared gaping. Danny made it sound so simple. And Q realized that it really was simple. He was just making it difficult like everything else in his life that didn’t involve numbers and patterns.

Q released the breath he was holding. Danny was still waiting for him to say something.

“Please” Q managed to find his words. Small victories. “I would like that very much, yes.” He finished with a smile he hoped was as honest looking as Danny’s own.

“Perfect! I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Danny was beaming at him bouncing on the heels of his feet.

“Just, don’t break into my flat again, you scared the shit out of me.” Q answered smirking.

Danny blushed flustered and shook his head.

“I won’t, promise”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow, good night Danny.”

“Good night, Q”

Q’s chest swelled with warmth as he saw Danny leave. He didn’t know what he had just gotten himself into, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He liked Danny, his cats liked Danny, James would probably also like Danny. He waited for a pang of jealousy to arrive but it never did. That must be a good sign.

Q went back into his flat making sure to close the door behind him; he leaned against the door sighing happily.

“Who’s your cute friend there, Q?”

Q did not yelp. He didn’t.

But seriously, what was it with people trying to give him heart attacks today?

“Should I be jealous?” The insufferable twat smirked smugly at him.

“Jesus fucking Christ, can we please stop trying to kill Q? And what the hell are you doing in my flat anyway, James?”

James pouted at him pretending to be hurt at his words.

“That’s not nice Q, I thought you’d miss me a little bit more.”

Q rolled his eyes at the ridiculous man sitting on his couch. Since the world seemed intent on not giving him a moment of respite just yet, he might as well take what he could from it. So he flopped down on James’s lap and wrapped the man’s arms around him.

“You are unbelievable, you know that?”

“Unbelievably amazing and irresistible ?” James laughed nuzzling his hair.

Q giggled feeling just a tad too content. “Well yes, that too, but that’s not the point.”

“Oh, and what is the point then.” James breathed into Q’s ear, and Q wasn’t sure if there had been a point he was trying to make to begin with.

“The point is…the point, oh you know what, I don’t know. I’m sure there was a point to all of this but you’re too distracting and I don’t even give a fuck anymore. Where was I going with this?”

James gave him an amused stare as he ran exploring fingers down Q’s stomach. Q hummed his approval and pressed himself closer to the man.

“So, who was your friend there? You seemed quite… interested. Should I be worried?” James mused not sounding worried in the least.

“Oh, that was Danny, he broke into my flat to pet my cats.” Q said nonchalantly. James tensed a bit.

“Don’t worry, he is harmless, I think you’ll like him. We’re friends now so be nice.” Q scolded slapping at James’s hands halfheartedly.

James let out a snort.

“He broke into your flat to pet your cats, and now you’re friends? And you call me unbelievable.” James tsked hugging Q tighter against him.

Yeah, ok, maybe they hadn’t met in the most normal of circumstances, but Q already liked him. Perhaps there was something wrong with him after all.

Who in the hell befriends a stranger who breaks into their homes to pet their cats?

Apparently Q did.


End file.
